How It Goes
by TeresianLion
Summary: Dracula x OC, Maggie. They've been friends for a long time now, and perhaps that friendship is blooming into something more. [I acknowledge the english translated lyrics used here are NOT mine, nor am I trying to claim them as my own work; they are simply here for emotional effect, belonging rightfully to: Die Arzte - Wie Es Geht]


_I notice you and you are indescribably beautiful_

_I could sit here forever and just look at you_

_But suddenly you stand up and want to leave_

"Yes, but the whole situation-it's still quite curious, isn't it?"

The beautiful vampire took a slow sip of her reddened substitution, swallowing and holding the chalice between her middle and ring finger; the latter being noticeably bare.

"That boy Johnathan really does baffle me." She crossed one leg over the other, pulling it off in an elegant manner. "I'll have to meet him in the near future."

"Quite," the vampire beside her agreed. He held his shaky tone and sounded more monotone than anything. He sat in his own armchair adjacent to the other's, both diagonally facing a lit fire in the fireplace. A black end table squished itself between the two chairs, _thrones_ rather, to which the male had placed his drink. He glanced over at her as he did, catching another eternity's worth of a fleeting glimpse of the beauty. He couldn't find any words to continue the branch of conversation after looking. This loss of words troubled him as well as excited, for he'd never loved anyone besides his amazing wife. But, is he cheating? Technicalities would speak and say no, as his wife had been dead for a hundred years.

When his old childhood friend had come for a visit back in the day, he'd never had the conflicted emotions. She visited him and his wife and their child, and was always pleasant. However, after Martha's passing, the periodic visits halted completely. Both were in a great deal of mourning. But eventually, they'd started back up again. It was out of the blue that his Maggie had arrived, filling Dracula with newfound joy to be with his friend again. But that joy of being friendly quickly turned his stomach over as he realized that things were not as he thought. He was experiencing the same symptoms as when he first fell for Martha, and he wasn't sure how to cope. This aspect frightened him. What had still excited him contradicted the other, that he was excited about having a newfound love. It's easy to imagine the nervousness he got in her company, the blush on his cheeks at the thought of her, the rapid heart beat and all that. Beginning this journey he'd been scared, and now, he was starting to lean the other way.

As soon as the Count realized he'd been catching more the a glimpse, it was too late to look away. Maggie had turned her head, locking eyes with him. She smiled at him.

"What is it, Drac?"

Had he even the nerve to respond, he would have been cut off by the ringing of the grandfather clock behind them. The two looked silently and listened to the six haunting rings.

Putting her drink down, Maggie stood up. 

_Please don't go yet  
>I know it's already late<em>

_I still want to say something to you, I just don't know how it goes_

_Stay here a bit longer, and don't look at me like that_

_Because otherwise I definitely won't say a thing_

Dracula bit his lip and held himself back from leaping up and grabbing her arm. He also shut his tongue from speaking her name, but couldn't stop the expression on his face. When the other stood, she ran a hand through her long, silky hair, then turned to address her old friend and gracious host. She didn't speak the words she planned, she didn't speak any at first, for when she looked back she saw distress on his face. She instead repeated her previous question, this time with a more serious tone.

"Dracula, what is it?"

He blinked suddenly, then tried to compose himself. The moment itself lasted nothing more than a second, and the question Maggie sprung up overlapped the Count standing up alongside her, adjusting his cape and clearing his throat. His face switched into a more plain and serious look as he tried to forget the little slip up.

The female moved closer to him, frowning slightly.

"You can tell me." Her gaze softened. "Is it something with Mavis?"

Dracula closed his eyes and angled away from her, a blush growing on his cheeks. She went to touch him, but he cleared his throat and took a half step back. He feared what would become of him if he allowed the contact.

"It's fine," he said simply. It had come out ruder than expected. Ruder than he wanted to treat her; he didn't want to disrespect her in the least. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to say it. He just didn't.

She curled her fingers and pulled her fists to her chest. Looking down, she sighed. There was some silence between the two, which was ultimately filled with the woman's soft voice. "I know it's been hard. And, I know that you've been lonely. Even with your daughter, there are still. . ." She trailed off, looking away again as she picked her next words. "We all miss her, and if there was something I could do, someway I'd undo this or take away your pain. . .you know I'd do it in a second, Drac." She stared at his gaze, which was going past her head, and waited for a response. She didn't receive one. Maggie decided it was best to leave. Had she struck some nerve with him earlier in the conversation? Was this setting him off now? She didn't know, and she wasn't willing to take the chance and make things worse. Reaching beside the other to grab it, the vampire finished the rest of her drink, then as her head passed again by his ear, she whispered, "I'll see you."

Maggie turned, beginning to walk out of the room. Dracula screamed inside as he did nothing but watch. 

_I don't even know what's wrong, my knees have gone weak_

_In movies it looks so easy, but now I'm whiter than chalk_

_I don't know what I should say. . ._

_My God, you're leaving so soon  
><em> 

"No-Maggie, wait."

She stopped in her tracks, halfway between him and the door. She dared not turn as she heard his slow footsteps echo, getting louder and louder. 

_Please don't go yet_

_Stay here a bit longer_

_I still have to say something to you, but the words are missing_

_Please don't go yet_

_I know it's already late_

_I still want to say something to you, I just don't know how it goes_

_How it goes. . .  
><em> 

He swallowed, touching her arm gently. She turned around slowly, her gaze eventually meeting his own as they locked. Maggie didn't speak. Her gaze was not impatient, nor like that of a wide-eyed child. Rather, it was the expression of one awaiting nail-biting news, the contents of which she did not know if good or bad, but only that it concerned great importance. Her eyes frantically searched his, trying to spot some sort of clue. She seized up involuntarily when she felt his hand touch her forearm, slowly - yet gently, she was not worried - wrap itself around and caress her in little circles with his thumb. The Count opened his mouth like he as going to speak, and he made the slightest start of a sound that could have been the capital letter "I", but he didn't continue. She saw his fangs glimmer in the flickering light of the fire, and couldn't help but admire them in the few seconds his mouth was open.

The circles on her arm stopped, but he continued to grip her. He stared now at her shoulder, unable to look at her straight on. He was starting to get the symptoms again, and like before, didn't know what would become of him if he succumbed completely to the temptress. He was thankful she wore long sleeves, and their contact was not skin to skin. He felt his hands grow shaky, and hence he'd gripped onto her for support. The blush dusted on his cheeks wasn't fleeting, it was actually starting to grow on the other's face as well.

He had no clue what to say. He didn't know how he couldn't handle it, or her for that matter. This moment was one of the very few the Count felt afraid, and perhaps the second he felt inferior. 

_I always thought, that it would be easy  
>I always thought, that's not a problem<em>

_Now I'm sitting here like a rabbit in front of a snake_

_And I feel crippled_

_I have to say it, I just don't know how_

_I have to say it to you, now or never_

The moment between them lasted for eternity. The beauty dare not speak, and the Count couldn't figure what to say. Then, she heard him sigh.

"Don't. . .don't leave."

She in turn grabbed a slow hold of his forearm, which made him freeze. She could fell him tensing up like her. He even sucked in a quiet breath, which she could hear only due to their close proximity. She rubbed his arm in tiny circles, and this seemed to work both ways. He relaxed some, and was able to continue. He had closed is eyes when she touched him, and kept them closed for a moment still as he relished in the feeling.

"There is something that I need to say." 

_Please don't go yet  
>It would be best if you never went<br>I have already said it so often in my imagination_

_Stay here a bit longer_

_Please don't go yet_

_What I'm trying to say is: I love you  
><em> 

He swallowed. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly. . .

Maggie raised her other arm. Had Dracula looked, in that moment he would have seen a spark of realization flash in her eyes, hand in hand with joy. He hadn't, but the second emotion expressed was one just as heartwarming. She'd brought her hand to his cheek, and gently cupped it. His eyes snapped open, then when he saw the way she looked back in them, he couldn't help himself from pushing his cheek gently into her palm more. Maggie took half-a-step's worth forward, and their bodies touched. The heat radiating from both of their bodies met in the middle, from their thighs to their chests, ever so slowly as she moved. The vampire's hand grabbing her arm found its way around to her lower back, just as her hand did the same to him. The other still cupped his cheek, and as she got as close as she could, he put his other arm around her.

He didn't know how to say it, she realized. But that was okay.

Maggie closed her eyes, and Dracula closed his. They tilted their heads and touched the other's lips deeply.

He didn't have to. 

_I just don't know how it goes_

_How it goes. . ._


End file.
